R-744 transcritical refrigeration systems are used in supermarkets to refrigerate or to maintain in frozen state perishable products, such as foodstuff.
However, a problem with conventional R-744 transcritical refrigeration systems consists mainly of their very low energy efficiency ratio (refrigeration capacity divided by consumed power).
For example, a R-744 transcritical refrigeration system operating at 21.2° F. evaporating temperature and gas leaving the gas cooler at 98.6° F. (ambient air temperature at 90° F.) will have an energy efficiency ratio of 6.09 while a R-507 refrigeration system operating under the same conditions will have an energy efficiency ratio of 10 which is almost 50% more efficient.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for improving the energy efficiency ratio of transcritical R-744 refrigeration systems.